Daret
Daret is a main cast character in the fanfiction School of Benders. He was the first character created by the author Keiferm, he made his first appearance in Chapter 2 He is currently a member of the gang and had a former relationship with Rinna, a user-submitted character. The New Guy In Chapter 2, he made his debut appearance. He made quick friends of the gang and had an enjoyable time until lunch when Azula misled Daret into believing that the gang are a group of bullies. During the dodgeball match, Daret, believing Aang's speech, hit Azula with a dodgeball, even though he was on her team. Daret then joined the gang. Story He made his next appearance in Chapter 3 he had a very small role. He wouldn't make another appearance until Chapter 5]] as an alternate reality form parodying a character in SpongeBob Squarepants. in Chapter 6 he urged Aang to send the Chain E-Mail he recieved. Later he appeared with the gang in the hospital after Aang received injuries. Later in Chapter 7 Sokka directly asked him to make a sand-which, later that same chapter, Daret ate the sand-which. In Chapter 8 Another alternate reality version appeared as a man named Diccolo In Chapter 9 he supported Aang in Aang an Sokka's prank competition he ended up getting knocked out by Sokka's machine and was tied up, Daret ended up with the last line in the chapter. In Chapter 10Chapter 10 O.H.R.N.T.L.S.H.FDaret repeated a similar role in Chapter 3, later he appeared with the rest of the gang to see the firework show. In Chapter 11 he was one of the members of the gang who got Roku out of his slump. In Chapter 12 he was there at the Battle For The School. Between Chapter 12 and Chapter 13 he started a relationship with Rinna. In Chapter 3 they broke up their relationship after a month. He was mentioned in Chapter 13 and it was stated that Rinna and Daret broke up. Season 2 Daret started to make more important roles and more significant roles, he started to have parts of chapters centered around him. In Chapter 14 he fought the Blue Spirit and that was his second example of bending. He was the second to find out Zuko's secret (The first being Mai) In Chapter 15 he was one of the guys who helped comfort Aang after Katara dumped him. In Chapter 16 a crazy girl named Selena was obsessed with Daret an even took his sock. In Chapter 17 he helped Aang try out for the play and ended up getting threatened by Luk, later he ended up injured and was of no use to the rest of the gang. Daret was only briefly mentioned when Aang asked if he had a date for the dance. In Chapter 20, he had a large role when he had to choose between keeping Rinna as a girlfriend. In Chapter 21 he attended the fight between Yue and Suki. He briefly appeared in Chapter 22 when Sokka asked him for money. In Chapter 23 Daret was asking Sokka if he was going to be okay to do Cooking Sokka with his short-term memory. In Chapter 24 he was with the gang and trying to convince the officer to release Toph. He was also with the gang when Toph broke out of jail. Chapter 25 was the second chapter to focus mainly on Daret. It deals with Rinna's and Daret's falling relationship. Trivia *He is the first character made exclusively for the story. *It was never yet explained why he transferred from school. But in future chapters, it will focus more on his backstory. *Though never stated, he is 14 years old. *He has broken up with Rinna and gotten back together with her, this pattern was also used with Aang and Katara's Relationship and Zuko and Mai's Relationship. *He rarely bends, his first use was in Chapter 2 and his most prominent use of bending was in Chapter 14. Chapter 25 made him bend on an insane level *He was never seen, nor mentioned in Chapter 4. *In Chapter 5, an alternate world version of him appeared during the SpongeBob SquarePants parody scene. *Some fans believe that later on, Daret and Toph would get together. *His name is often misspelled as "Darret" by fans. *Original concepts of Daret include: *Daret living in Aang and Sokka's dorm, instead he has his own dorm. *him dating Katara at a point, the idea was mentioned once. *Daret's last name is Kingsley as stated in Chapter 25.